


Dirty little truths

by litra



Series: Episode snippets [4]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Episode 4, Episode Related, Episode s01e04 The Library Fountain, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Seth has a low moment when thinking about a case.and extra bit of character  for episode 4





	Dirty little truths

 Seth leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.  He knew the truth. He was fighting for the truth. The problem was that all the dirty little truths the prosecution dug up were also just that, the truth. 

He looked down at the witnesses scheduled for the next two court days. Three more witnesses from his side. The defendant wasn't likely to take the stand. His lawyers had advised against it. They weren't focused on building a case of their own, just tearing down his. 

Everyone told white lies. Everyone fudged their age, or ate the cereal that was technically past the sell by date. Everyone promised to send thank you notes even though they knew they weren't going to. That didn't mean that they were lying there on the stand, in his courtroom. This was bigger then forgetting some anniversary or being a week late with the gas bill. This was a whole school full of kids. 

He looked at the picture taped to the edge of his monitor. The monitor had gone to sleep at some point and he didn't want to wake it up just to stare at that asshole's face. What he wanted was to see the man behind bars, but Todd Heardart was going to spit in his face, set his case on fire and then pee on the ashes, and Seth...

Seth wasn't sure if he was good enough to stop him. 

Allison would be good enough to stop him. Kate would be good enough to stop him. Hell Kate would have probably already known about all the buried regrets his witnesses didn't want dragged into the light-- he didn't want dragged into the light. Kate would have everything color coded and filed to within an inch of its life. She'd already have a new plan, or maybe a way to keep the old plan on track.

He ran a hand through this hair.  

Should he give up? Were they right? Todd and Rodger and all the rest...

Kate stepped into his doorway, and everything he'd been feeling poured out of his mouth.

"Hold onto it," she said.

Hold on to his anger, his passion. 

All his life anger had been the enemy. Logic was the weapon of a smart man. Anger was uncontrollable. It was dangerous. 

Well, he was already in danger wasn't he? His career was down the drain. His whole life plan was gone, at this point. What else did he have to lose?

One more witness. 

One more truth.

One more chance.


End file.
